


Bad influences

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Corruption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Shattered Glass.Starscream's dutiful. Responsible. Successful. And a wonderful husband to his conjunx.But sometimes there's a big bad stranger who comes in and it's so, so easy to make all the wrong decisions.Even Arousing.





	Bad influences

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by someone talking about "SG Optimus corrupting SG Starscream"

Starscream bit his lip in an effort not to yell. He was stepping into his office, still on the com with his conjunx, telling him he had to stay and work late. Had to catch up some time because of some errors he'd made, some reports that needed redoing. He hadn't mentioned WHY he'd been unfocused, or why he hadn't been paying attention to the reports. He couldn't just tell him that the big bot who'd shoved him to the floor last time the pair had been out at the club had been here, in his office. Fucking him so hard Starscream had thought he'd break the desk. 

"Dear?"

Red optics stared at him from the darkness of his office. He flicked the lights on, and his spark thrummed when the vision didn't disappear. There he was. Sitting in his chair, spike out and just... Stroking. Starscream wanted to shout at him. He was holding one of his datapads and just leaking all over it, the lubricant seeping into the buttons and screen. Even if he cleaned it Star was certain whatever was on it would be corrupted past recovery. 

"Darling? Is something wrong?"

"Uh.. No, no I was just... Thinking of how nice it'll be to lay with you tonight. I have the day off tomorrow, so I'll finish these and we can sleep in."

"Okay, don't overwork yourself. I love you, Sweetspark. Maybe I'll wear that outfit you like." 

"I can't wait."

The channel closed and Starscream breathed a sigh of relief, closing the door. He'd managed to keep the secret from his lover once again. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. Ashamed. 

"You're leaking." 

Starscream looked down in shock, but of course he was right. There was a stream of arousal lube leaking from his plating down his thighs. A puddle had started forming at his feet. It must have been going on since he'd walked in. Optimus never lied, at least not to him. Not when the truth was so much more embarrassing... And arousing. 

"I can't. Not tonight. I have a lot of work. " he said, walking towards his desk. His chair. His tryst. 

The closer he got, the more he couldn't help noticing just how... How _thick_ the spike was. How much it was dripping down onto the chair, onto the floor. Onto the datapad he was holding. "I... I need that." he said, pointing at the messy tool. Optimus chuckled. Something dark. Dangerous. It was like the sound of an avalanche coming down on you. 

"I know. You haven't been able to resist all week. You just love being a slut for it don't you?" he said, running the edge of the datapad up the length of his spike, catching more of the thick fluids. Starscream hadn't even realized he'd been staring quietly in shocked arousal before the datapad has offered. "Relax, I know you meant this. Come on now, sit down. You're a busy bot. Lots of work to do."

In a daze, barely able to process what was happening, the jet sat himself in the bigger bot's lap, his modesty plating flicking open so hard it hurt. Large fingers rested on his hips, guiding him down. Tugging him close. Keeping him under control. Optimus didn't seem to want to fuck him, simply make him sit so the thick, warm spike was peeking through Starscream's thighs, wet and hot and pulsing with an intensely aroused em-field right there against his valve. Those large hands began to move, one sliding down to caress his own slender spike, the other feeling it's way up his chest plate. Tugging on seams and pressing fingers into recesses that quickly had Starscream leaning his whole weight back against the dangerous bot. 

He couldn't think. Couldn't concentrate. He tried to stop, tried to focus on the datapad. To work the data, the numbers, fill in what had been corrupted, but he kept stopping whenever his thumb or finger slid through a splash of lube. That familiar, dirty sensation coating his fingers, the heat between his legs... The thrumming of his entire being when blue fingers wrapped around his spark casing and squeezing.

"If it's distracting you, maybe you should clean it up?" 

The words were so close to his audials he could feel the rumbling in the metal. That same voice that barked orders and whispered sweet encouragements... Starscream should be feeling ashamed, he knew, but he was so aroused he felt like he'd catch fire. He looked around his desk, a completely disorganized mess compared to its usual proper placement... But those strong fingers left his spark to grab the datapad and pushed it up against his face. Those warm, sticky fluids clung to his cheek, and Starscream whimpered, bucking his hips as a shudder ran through his frame. 

"No, like this. You don't want to waste my gift, do you? What would your conjunx say? He's all about reducing and re-using right?"

Starscream shuddered again. He'd asked the bot not to mention his lover before, but both of them could see how thinking of him made Starscream even more desperate. How the thought of how he was at home, working over a hot stove for a meal they wouldn't share, brought such a warmth to his spark. 

His glossa flickered over the glass. Greedily tasting and slurping it clean. Even gone, he could tell some of the taste lingered. The smell. He'd think about this for a long time, even with the traces gone. "Please..." he begged, feeling those strong fingers close around his spark again. Squeezing so hard his whole frame ached. 

"Are you sure, Sweetspark? You have work to do, don't you? If you don't get to it now you'll only get home by sunrise... Because I'm telling you, once we start for real I'm not letting you rest until I'm done... You'll waste your whole day off sleeping. "

Starscream bucked again, his thighs clenching together. The heat was going to melt his array, he was certain. He'd explode if Optimus wasn't careful with what he said. 

"Please... Please oh, Primus Please I need you _inside me yesterday_."

There was the chuckling again. The avalanche that buried his thoughts, his doubts. He didn't even get into position. The big purple bot lifted him and bent him over the desk, taking full control of where Starscream put his legs. Making him spread his thighs so wide the joints creaked and he absolutely had to grip hard onto the edge of his desk not to fall down. 

The fat tip of that burning hot spike rubbed against his valve, and Starscream nearly wailed. He was so desperate. 

"Ssshhhhh Sweetspark, just relax and let me enjoy myself with your body. That's what you want, isn't it? To be my toy instead of being a good boy following the rules."

A new datapad. This one showing a not insignificant amount of money. A credits transfer. For the company, it was negligible. Probably wouldn't ever be noticed by anyone. Less than a rounding error. For a single bot, it was easily a month's wage.

"Now come on, Sweetling. Press your finger right there... Make it go through... And I'll give you what you're looking for."

Starscream was panting, but he couldn't stop himself. He pressed a thumb to the datapad. Authorized the transfer... And pushed back when Optimus drove himself in deep. The desk creaked. It wouldn't survive the night. He'd have to explain in the morning. That was fine. He didn't care. His whole being was only thinking of one thing, and that was his conjunx' face. His conjunx' face and the sensation of being used.


End file.
